


MALIGN

by xy_lasszxy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy_lasszxy/pseuds/xy_lasszxy
Summary: These are the last few moments we have seen of Sendak, and the last moment between the two before we never see one of them again (perhaps). Shiro is conflicted about the pleasure and pain he would like to receive when he reminisces a dream about the ship's captive, Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire.





	MALIGN

**Author's Note:**

> Omg. Omg. Oh my goodness. Just some things I want you to know:  
> YES, this is non-con.  
> YES, this is triggering. 
> 
> Please please please don't read it if you may be sensitive to these things. There is nothing wrong with your kinks--you are a valid human being with perfectly natural, safe needs. ALWAYS ask for consent, RESPECT the person's wishes if they decline. ALWAYS wear lube and a condom, and NEVER kinkshame or feel bad for what you like. I'm telling you. It's healthy.

Beyond the walls was the peeks of brightened pink among splashes of purple and lavender. As if watercolors, had been smeared elegantly across a charcoaled canvas, the colors glistening with the everlasting ocean of stars—because that’s all space had really proved to be, was a galactic ocean. It all seemed so beautiful when he looked from out of the window. You’d think that there were so many stars in space, so many everlasting spheres of gas burning, that space would have been warm and pleasant. But of course, he knew better than to let his wishes replace reality. He guessed that was the horror of it all—the scariest thing about being out in space. It wasn’t the Galra Empire, or even the fact that Zarkon hunted them mostly every day for the lions, but the fact with a wrong step, one wrong move, and you could practically drown in space. And drowning would be the lesser of a few more evils in which could happen. The hard cold fact was that space was an unexplorable abyss of coldness and death, and nothing else really remained except for the false illusions of harmless beauty—the stars across the pink and periwinkle really called to him.  
“I envy, you. You know that?” He couldn’t help but to confess to the man resting within the cryptochamber. He glanced over the Galran man’s frame as he rested there, defensive as if he had expected him at any moment to open his eyes and laugh at him. He averted his eyes away from the man and continued to look out of the view—as silly as it had been, it had been true. Recently, he hadn’t managed to get any kind of rest—his nights had been full of nothing but insomnia, and when he closed his eyes, he was transported into dreams that made him never want to slumber again. And here was a man before him, resting, uninterrupted and stilled within this chamber, soon to be free to roam within the gaping mouth of space.  
Shiro shook his head to himself before looking down towards the floor. Even in rest, Shiro could feel the tension; he could feel the uneasiness reverberating from the glass—the anger, the animalistic rage that was being sedated. He kept his hands in tightly-clenched fists just in case he would have to fight, but on the inside only prayed that he wouldn’t have to. He looked inside of the glass once more upon the sleeping face before confessing some more.  
“Stop haunting my dreams.” He whispered in a low, sharpened threat, his hand crashing against the glass in an uncontrollable fit of impatience, how his palm had left a crack, how Sendak’s face had been distorted now behind the broken reflection. Shiro looked back into it, hissing in frustration at the sight of his own face merged into the face of his tormentor. Looking into their reflection, he could feel the bruises which had failed to appear on his skin, the feeling of heavy boots ramming into his side, the feelings of his claws with a grasp of his hair. Looking at the fallen eyelids, the straightened-out mouth, he could feel the blood within his mouth, nearly choking on it as he managed to see through bruised eyes. He began to shiver when he felt the feeling of his hands holding his waist, the feeling of his claws tracing around his nipples, the enlarged cock that filled inside of him, thrusting relentlessly into him, the feeling of come trickling from out of him and down his inner thigh. Things so vivid, he was beginning to question whether it had actually happened or not.  
It was often now that he would wake to find his body aching; his skin dampened with sweat and his frame tangled within the bedsheets, his hair damped and stuck to his forehead as he managed to breathe. He hated the fact that fear woke him from his dreams. He hated even more that it left him with his cock swollen within his underwear, how his bulge pressed against the seams of his briefs. What he hated the most, was that within moments of anger, hurt and confusion, he would still find himself stroking into an orgasm, a release of sexual tension from the previous dream of torment and horror. What had been wrong with him? Each time he had felt dirty, as if his skin were sticky and there was no way to wash that stickiness from off him. As if Sendak’s touch had been permanent upon his delicate skin. The last time he had covered his mouth with one hand, as he had been muffled within the dream, leaning all his weight back into the wall as he stroked his pinkened swollen tip, down to his even thicker shaft and cupping both balls within one hand, soon stroking come onto the floor and coating the both of his hands and his inner thighs. He tried to sleep the guilt away, shivering within his bed—but it all just repeated when he had managed to succumb to the much-needed rest.  
His body would whip in his sleep, he would crash against pillows as he had been crashing against the floor in his dreams. He would be turned over in his dreams and find himself awakening face first into one of the pillows. As he had been destroyed in slumber, he had been even more destroyed in his awakening. 

His torment, his horror always began with the way the Commander and him usually interacted:

He had tried to roll and recover from being thrown across the room, but only it had made his elbows sore, his body landing on his side with a hard thud. "Shit…. " He gasped for air, trying to pull himself from up the ground. He had tried to climb up from the ground, the sound of his own struggles being drowned out by the sound of Sendak’s boot, how the steel-toe launched into his side and sent him flying once more, this time Shiro landing onto his back, the feeling of the boot still prominent on his ribcage. He couldn’t help but cough of the short puddle of blood, how some of it had landed on the corner of his mouth and side of his face. He watched Sendak spit at the ground next to him before walking away and turning back around, smearing the excess from off his mouth before standing before him. “Get up.” He had commanded Shiro, fists clenching as he watched Shiro struggle back onto his feet. He stumbled, being able to dodge the Sendak’s first swing, but not the blow to the stomach or the knee to his face , taking two more major steps back in order to save himself from falling again. He had started becoming angry, blocking one more hit with his forearm before twisting Sendak’s hand behind his back, and throwing the much larger man over his shoulder. He would have managed to bring his heel into the center of the man’s chest if Sendak hadn’t rolled from under him. The much stronger, the lesser damaged between the two, pushed himself from off of the floor and onto his feet, hands out in front of him and readied to receive anymore of Shiro’s sudden surprises.  
Sendak launched a leg forward. Shiro ducked down just at the right time to be able to grab Sendak by the neck and pull his weight into him, the two landing on the ground with Sendak receiving most of the damage. He managed to climb up once more. Shiro shivered at the sight of Sendak, how he managed to climb up from off the ground with a new resound impatience, his paw curling into a tightened fist and beating hard against the ground. He pulled himself from off the ground, and rolled onto his feet, launching off the ground and sending his feet into the front of Shiro’s chest. Shiro landed back, his shoulder blades nearly crushing against the wall, Sendak placing his forearm against his adam’s apple, one of his claws digging deep into his flesh as he held his jaw in place. He pulled all his weight through his body and onto his forearm, smiling grimly at the sound of Shiro’s choking. He tried to move his forearm, but was forced to leave them at his sight, choosing to claw at his opponent’s side, how Sendak ignored the feeling of his nails, neverminding how deep and malicious each strike was.  
“Just give up, Shiro…”  
“Never…” He snapped through gritted teeth, his smile reddening from the blood and spit.  
“You always insist on my breaking you…” 

His grip seem to tighten further, his left arm clenched into a metal fist, his eyes focusing on the vulnerability within Shiro’s. With one swing, Sendak landed his left hand on the space next to Shiro’s head and leaned further into his face.  
“Last chance. Where are the other lions?”  
“You’re going to have to do a lot worse…”  
It was a single claw that began to rip the skin from out of it’s suit, a long red line trailing from his shoulder down to Shiro’s waist, Sendak then ripping his entire breastplate from off of his chest, exposing a bruised, muscular frame. Shiro shivered at the cold which brushed onto his body and danced through the remnant of his spacesuit—his chest glistening from the sweat which had beaded onto it. Sendak picked up the thin frame into his arms and grasped onto Shiro’s sides, threatening to break ribs with the pressure of his hands.  
“Don’t challenge me, boy…I’m giving you one last chance to spare yourself.” 

Sendak seemed to be mesmerized by the way the body struggled within his hold—never did he take his eyes from off of Shiro’s squirming, the rolling of body and how he managed to flex every muscle within his body. He pinned him to the space on the wall, locking his eyes onto Shiro’s weakening gaze, how his eyes struggled to stay open. Even still, the paladin carried on with his own suffering.  
“Screw you…” ‘  
He let the boy go, pushing him against the wall, his right hand wrapping around the collar of Shiro’s armor, their breath labored—Sendak’s breath landing on Shiro’s chest, making his pinkened nipples harden. Sendak smiled gratuitously.  
“Enough with this Sendak— “Shiro choked, “—kill me.”  
“You’re not getting off that easy.” His tone had becoming menacing, sinister and playful—condescending and malign.  
Shiro’s eyebrow raised, giving off the inner confusion and panic.  
“I’m not going to kill you. I’m going to break you.” 

He turned Shiro around in one swift movement, pinning his head to the wall, the boy’s strength diminished. Sendak, with another scratch, removed any surviving pieces of the suit which had covered his back nothing left to cover the curves of the younger man’s body, but the sleeve covering his left arm, and his shoes, if not counting the mangy cloth which clung to life by a thread, his lower body nearly exposed. He grunted within the struggle, his eyes rolling backwards towards his enemy. Sendak grabbed at the boy’s wrists, ripping off the excess of the suit which had covered his dignity and tied Shiro until he had hissed at the pain. The boy had mustered strength to challenge the grasp holding him.  
“If you think I’d ever….” He growled, trying to wriggle from out of Sendak’s grasp, Sendak grabbing him by the neck. He was silenced, his words drowned out by the sound of his choking.  
“You’d ever what? That tone alone denotes that you have authority.” He took his right hand, allowing it to explore his new pet’s every curve, every sculpted piece, every masterpiece which had created his body. He could feel his body temperature rising within his hold. He had only let go when Shiro’s face had reddened, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when the breath re-entered his body, how he collapsed in his enemy’s arms. He managed to retain his mental strength, enough to speak without being permitted to.  
“Why…?” His voice had been weak. He yelped when Sendak took a handful of his hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck and ear to him.  
“I want to see you at a state worse than death…” Sendak kissed his shoulder, laughing shortly at Shiro’s shiver. “And if that means to humiliate you and use you to my advantage, well…that’s something I’m willing to do.”  
Sendak let go of him, taking one step backwards before launching his boot into the back of Shiro’s knee, pulling his hair once more, his dick beginning to harden at the sound of his scream. He bent over, clearing his throat before speaking softly into the boy’s ear.  
“Listen to me carefully. You are mine now. You are going to do what I demand, when I demand it. Is that clear?”  
“...You’ll pay for this— “ Sendak sent his teeth into his prey’s flesh, predatory and suddenly hungry for the taste of his skin, how he bit deep enough into Shiro’s neck to make him hard, his bit weak enough to leave skin intact. He sucked where he had bitten to compensate for the pain with pleasure, Shiro fighting to silence his moan.  
“Is. That. Clear?”  
“Yes” Shiro hissed.  
“Yes, what?”  
His silence rewarded him a spank on his breast, a red mark fresh from the impact on his taut skin. The first time was a warning, the second time was a punishment.  
“Yes. What?”  
“Yes…s-sir” Shiro swallowed his humiliation, his jaw clenching with his eyes cold on the floor. 

Sendak licked his hand, from palm to the tip of his middle finger, letting the excess of his saliva collect in his hand before reaching down and grabbing onto Shiro’s erection, Shiro shaking simply from the touch. He whimpered with a closed mouth, beginning to tremble when Sendak rubbed the excess over the tip of Shiro’s member. Shiro bent forward, groaning—the strength and thickness of his voice transcending into something softer, submissive—as effeminate as the Galra women he had bedded in the past. It was his newfound master that pulled him backwards by the shoulder, making sure to put his mouth to good use while kissing the side of Shiro’s jaw.  
“Please…don’t.”  
“Where are the lions?”  
Shiro groaned, defeated.  
His hand had tightened the grip, Shiro fidgeting once more, his gasp caught in the back of his throat. 

Sendak was beginning to lose himself, allowing himself to now sit on the floor and pull Shiro back into his arms, crossing his legs over Shiro’s and forcing them apart. His whispers were grim and taunting, Shiro’s cheeks flushed, his mouth dry.  
“Let’s see if you can keep quiet about this…” His stroking became faster, Shiro’s hips moving under him in means of escape, but his legs only wrapped tighter around Shiro’s, his teeth revealing as he whimpered. Shiro could feel himself becoming hard, pressing against the seams of his pants and pressing into Shiro’s back. He took note of his own body, sighing deeply as the breath escaped through his nose. His body began to grow hot, his body sweating, his moans beginning to grow stronger until he could no longer muffle them. His toes clenched, eyes closing—moans pained and smooth.  
“That’s what I like to hear….” Sendak teased, adding some pressure when Shiro felt Sendak cupping him. Shiro’s body froze at the feeling. Sendak had grown bored of pleasing his toy, wanting the feeling of his own hunger to be satisfied. He climbed into his feet with ease, grabbing Shiro by the hair and beginning to guide him onto his knees and towards the wall once more. When he had him on his knees, he used his own knee to pin his chest to the wall, freeing his own member and beginning to stroke himself, his body now riddled with goosebumps.  
“Show your gratitude, boy.”  
Shiro had protested of course. He had tried to move himself from under Sendak’s weight, but was tamed with a smack across the face, his head being pinned to the wall. Sendak growled.  
“Show your thanks. Or I’ll teach you how.” He wrapped his hand around Shiro’s throat to make his point known. His grasp had tightened, Shiro staring up at his captor until he could no longer muster the strength to look up. Sendak was beginning to like the look of his veins protruding from the side of his head, but as he expected, Shiro wasn’t a stupid boy—his boldness was somewhat like stupidity, but he knew better than to gather what remained of his pride—he knew that his precious friends needed him alive. And for the sake of Sendak’s cock, so did he. Shiro succumbed, opening his mouth, licking his lips and letting some of his spit collect in his mouth before placing Sendak in his mouth and working his jaw, just like Keith had taught him to, the walls of his mouth coating the shaft of Sendak—accepting the circumcised deep lavender and pink, Sendak tangling his fingers within the ivory and onyx hair and beginning to move his hips into Shiro’s mouth. With a mouth full of cock, Sendak thought him to be much more beautiful than he usually had been. He had refused to look up until he told him to though.  
“Let me see your eyes, slave.”  
Shiro did look beautiful—his gray eyes, full of hatred and pain; burning with the lust for vengeance, yet his mouth wide open and accepting all of the inches Sendak had to offer, and by the Galran Gods—he had so much to offer. He seemed to have a pleasant equilibrium of both length and girth—and at one point remembered the feeling of being inside of someone, though even reminiscing the feeling was nothing that could compare to this moment now. Nothing to compare how it was bound to feel once he was going to bend Shiro over and make him beg to be murdered. Shiro had no choice but to accept all the come that Sendak had to offer him. He was subject to his power when Sendak held his head there, beginning to move himself from out of Shiro’s mouth at his leisure. Shiro gagged, leaving a trail of spit on Sendak’s tip.  
He entered Shiro’s mouth again, holding him by the neck against the wall and using his mouth. He moved his left leg in order to help himself to the view of Shiro’s still rock-hard cock. Sendak smiled.  
“Your friends should be grateful to have someone so loyal. If they ever found out how much you sacrificed for them…what you did to protect them. Too bad it won’t matter…It looks like I’m not the only one enjoying this…Touch yourself, now.” 

He hated him. He hated this, he hated the fact that he was nothing—that he had been degraded into nothing. Hated that this was even happening. Death, no matter how painful, no matter by whose hands, would have seemed to be better than this. He couldn’t even imagine if the others found out about this. How would they see him? Would they be able to? To think the leader of the Paladins was…he couldn’t bare it. Sendak stole the fear from out of his head.  
“Or better yet—What if they saw what I did? What if they saw their precious leader on his knees right now, with his pretty little mouth full of cock. What would they say then? And I said. Touch yourself.”  
The thought was painful but Shiro did as he was told, his body now trembling at the feel of his own touch. He could imagine Pidge’s face, the look of tears flowing from out of his eyes. He could envision Lance, Keith, Hunk—all watching in disgust. He couldn’t bear it. He wouldn’t be able to recover. That was certain. Sendak’s hips increased in speed, in motion, in force, his tip slipping into the back of his throat. He held Shiro by the shoulders, forcing him still and forcing himself as deep as he could down to the base. When he let himself from out of Shiro’s mouth, he made sure to hold him still, slapping his jaw and mouth with his shaft. He entered himself back into Shiro’s mouth, wiping the tears which had formed from his eyes and repeating it all over again. Only this time, he could feel his first orgasm coming. He had pushed himself deep inside of Shiro’s throat once more, Shiro placing his hands on the Galran’s hips and failing to push himself off, the come flowing from out of his mouth and leaving him voiceless. Whatever had fallen out of his mouth, Sendak was sure to rub into his face and through his hair—he was never the one to waste resources. Shiro had managed to fall onto his side, gasping for air—each cough of his wet with Sendak’s fresh load.

He was brought back to reality when he blinked upon the man, how his look now differed dramatically from his dream. His face now wasn't as rough--as menacing. Shiro wished that would have been the end of the dream—but it hadn’t been. And thinking about it even still, looking onto the sleeping man within the chamber, he couldn’t help but hold himself—not being able to look up at Sendak anymore. The passion, the lust deep inside of him burned and made his stomach ache as if he hadn’t eaten in years. It had been a long time admittedly since he had last had sex. He missed being touched, being needed…But never had he had the want to be used. Not in the way the dream portrayed, how he was helpless to the feeling of Sendak. Never had he lusted like that for someone else, especially not his enemy. He wished that could have been the ending…. but it wasn’t. 

Sendak turned the young man over with his foot, stepping onto his head simply before laughing.  
“I think you know what happens next. I can’t wait to hear your screams.”  
“You’re going to have to work hard to hear them, Sendak.” He choked. “I promise you that.”  
“Splendid. I intend to.” Sendak let some of his spit fall onto his member, spitting on Shiro’s now exposed hole and taint, Shiro beginning to tremble once more. Yet he sat silent, his lip quivering.  
“You can do whatever you want to me. Hurt me, break me, destroy me. I don’t care, but you will never destroy Voltron.”  
“Thank you for your permission. I needed it.” Sendak began to enter Shiro, Shiro muffling the gasp as he could feel the tip pressing against his entrance. Sendak helped himself to his hair once more, pulling his head back and using the pull to slide his way inside. He had managed to get his tip inside, Shiro’s eyes closed shut, his mouth open but no volume.  
“How tight…” Sendak swooned with an animalistic grunt, pushing into Shiro once more, he still silent yet his jugular vein varicose. He had managed to stay silent before Sendak had leaned into him, Shiro feeling his chest chair on his back, the labored breath brushing onto the side of his neck, Sendak’s legs beginning to separate his own, his hand now right beside his head. Shiro lifted his head, Sendak whispering with a vicious growl. “You will scream.” 

Just when Shiro thought he couldn’t get any tighter, anymore of Sendak, He leaned a few more inches more, making Shiro scream out.  
“God! Please! Stop!”  
“I’m having fun—but all of this could end Shiro. All of this could end if you unh---tell me where the other Paladins are.”  
“They’re far away! There’s no way you could possibly find them! It’s over Sendak!” 

Sendak’s thrust became more violent, his screams shredding the air, his skin pink, his hold tight and warm and wet. Sendak’s dick had been throbbing, and when the thrusts had become too strong within themselves, he wrapped one arm around Shiro’s neck, the other stroking his cock. His screams melted into guttural cries, Shiro’s eyes filling with the purest of tears, each falling down his cheek and sliding down his perfect jaw. Sendak, adding insult to injury, left a trail of bites and kisses on his back, blotches of purple forming onto his back alongside teeth marks and saliva.  
“Perhaps I don’t need the Paladins…perhaps I could just use you…” Sendak laughed. “I could take you back and tie you to my chamber post. Ravage you as you watch Earth explode into a million pieces. Make you suck me dry as I kill all of your friends…Zarkon would allow it.”  
Shiro sniffled in response, trying to recollect himself after the feeling of Sendak inside of him—his body warming, and his cock making his body burn. Shiro’s body nearly gave in when Sendak began to pick up his pace again, the sound of their skin slapping together reverberating from off the walls. He could feel himself about to come. He began to squirm again.  
“No…no, please…” His voice began to raise.  
“You’re about to come, aren’t you?  
“Please...!”  
Sendak of course didn’t; he continued and continued, and stroked and thrusted until Shiro’s come landed on the floor in front of them, Sendak soon following after him.  
“I feel it coming on myself…” He grabbed Shiro and whispered in his usual tortuous voice.  
“Get off me! No!”  
“Accept it, Shiro.”  
“Not in me…not in me. Sendak please!” As he pleaded, he felt it shoot into him, it’s hotness against his walls, slowly slipping from out of him. Sendak took himself from out of Shiro, turning him onto his back and looking deep within his eyes. He held Shiro’s cheek one moment. One pure moment of sincerity. One moment of a new sudden kind of gentleness. Until he slapped Shiro across the face, Shiro hissing in pain and turning his body over from the pain. He was pushed right back onto his back, his jaw held.  
“You are suffering for your friends. You have constantly stuffer for them. And where are they? What are they doing to show their gratitude?”  
Shiro couldn’t respond. He didn’t want to respond. He knew where they were. He knew they were risking their lives, just as he had been, and he knew that they would soon return. He need not some Galra fuck to tell him about his friends. They might have become impatient with each other at times, but they were all loyal just as much as they were committed. And he wouldn’t trade his team for the world. In response to his silence, he was smacked again, the blow making his vision blurry. When he couldn’t manage to stay still, Sendak held his head still.  
“They’ve deserted you. You are alone.”  
He leaned in, not even an inch away from his mouth.  
“You’re stuck with me.” 

And without a word, he entered Shiro once again. Sendak helped himself to his chest, biting down on his nipples and sucking them, Shiro beginning to lose himself, detaching himself from reality. He had managed to be too lost to respond to Sendak until he used his body to dig deeper into Shiro, the pain overcoming him—the pleasure still evident within all of this. Why...

Sendak’s kisses left bruises, his bites left scratches and cuts, and his cock was sure to leave some damage on his body. Soon he couldn’t hear himself anymore, just the grunts of the man above him, who came inside of him once again and again until he had finally grown tired, Sendak leaning on Shiro’s chest for a moment before he climbed from off him, grabbing his jaw once more and worked spit from out of his throat and onto Shiro’s face.  
“What a slut of a boy…” He hmphed to himself. “You’ll do just fine as my slave.” 

 

The dream always ended the same--with the look of the lights blinding him, the feeling of the cold ground underneath his torso. Spit nearly binded him, and he was left helpless with the feeling of Sendak's come trickling from out of him, running over the soreness, reminding him that he was taken by the number one person he hated. Fear brought him back to reality. Shiro took a gasp; returning to the present, to the now. He breathed for what seemed like the first time; his cock aching to be touched. And once he breathed, he seemed that he couldn’t get enough air to his lungs—his lungs begging for more air, his body burning, his hands freezing. The beads of sweat turning into tears running from his eyebrows and down to his chin. 

"You have to go…. you have to leave..."  
And with one last look of the man, he sent him into space, watching the chamber float away. He wished he hadn’t felt so heartbroken—there was no reason to feel the way he did. But he did. In a rush, he went back to his bedroom, tearing his clothes from off his body as if there were a million flesh-eating bugs inside, how he pulled his hair and launched himself backwards onto his bed, hand already in his pants, stroking his cock. Fuck…fuck. The dream always left him in an insatiable fit of rage, of confusion and hurt, of hunger and lust. He rubbed himself hard—making his skin redden with the force, he groaned and ached at his own need, licking his dried mouth. He stroked and stroked, using his other hand and pulling his hair as hard as he could, stroking and stroking until he nearly made himself pass out with the force of the orgasm rushing over him, it made his toes curl. It made his hands ache. And when the come had overflowed and covered his hands, he hadn’t hesitated to lick it all up, Sendak’s voice still in his head. 

"You’re a monster, Shiro. Just like me."  
Those words refused to leave from his head. What is wrong with me?  
He tried to ignore all of the other fantasies he had. He tried to ignore them so bad, but they began to frighten him. How sometimes he would have to touch himself to the thought of fucking his friends. Making them feel the pleasure hidden deep within the pain. Just as Sendak did in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed!


End file.
